


Remember that Sunday morning?

by goldengoldies11



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Laundromat - Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengoldies11/pseuds/goldengoldies11
Summary: Life could be hard sometimes, well, most of the times, but Jibeom found it bearable because he had Sundays to really appreciate the day and simply live. A lazy Sunday morning where he could use the time by having a shower and a coffee, perhaps some songs and books too. But his favorite part of the day was doing his laundry, as weird as it sounded. There was something eerily attracting about being in a laundromat that could make him feel at peace, calm. And it had to happen where one Sunday morning, he helped an unfamiliar face whose name was Jaehyun.





	1. that Sunday when we first met

Sunday. Out of all the days in a week, Jibeom found Sunday his favorite simply because he reached out for it to spend with his friends. Basically, his week cycled around with 5 days for classes, 1 day for himself and Sunday for those who he really cared for. It became a necessary for him to forget the hectic week for a good measure.

Instead of snuggling comfortably underneath the duvet, Jibeom would wake up for a nice shower and a cup of coffee. Sometimes he would listen to the Sunday morning playlist someone made on Spotify, some other times he would sit down for a book. He tried writing once in a while, but he knew he had a long way to be contented. Still, he found himself enjoying it.

Next on the list was going to a laundromat at the ground floor and he loved this part of the day very much. The sound of clothes washing and spiralling around in the machine, the smell of various detergents mixed together, the calm and slow motion from the ceiling fan; all these white noises were his secret haven.

When Monday onwards were the day for his technical competence, Sunday was the day for his soul to be equally alive. His smile was wider and his eyes sparkled because he was genuinely happy on a Sunday morning.

As Jibeom was stepping inside of the laundromat, the usual faces greeted him with a welcoming gesture. A simple “hey” was enough to brighten the morning like the Sun embracing Sunday with open arms.

He made a beeline towards an empty machine despite the heavy basket full of laundry he had been carrying all the way from his apartment. Although he was prepared and ready to do his laundry, letting the sound in the laundromat drove his soul slowly through the morning, something caught his attention and he paused from doing anything.

A few machines away from where he was standing, he saw a guy whose face he didn’t recognize, mumbling some foreign words incoherently under his breath. He couldn’t make out what the guy was saying, but he seemed to be having a hard time understanding how the machine worked.

“Do you need some help with that?” Jibeom asked politely, walking closer towards the guy but left a friendly distance between them.

For a second, the guy looked at him with a glare and Jibeom was ready to bow apologetically and made his way back to his unattended laundry, pretending nothing happened. However, Jibeom was stopped a second after when the guy’s glare mistakenly took for an utterly irritated look.

“I can’t get this thing to work…” his voice trailed off as his attention averted back to the machine. With his fingers under his chin, the guy stared at the machine as if doing so would solve the problem he faced.

Jibeom took a step aside, trying to get a better view of the machine before he shook his head a little and let out a soft chuckle. Apparently, the guy heard and curiously turned his head to face Jibeom. “What’s wrong?”

“You didn’t put any detergent inside. The machines were designed to do accordingly to its procedure. Do you have extra money for it? Because you can buy it at the machine over there…” Jibeom showed the guy the detergent and softener machines located near at the entrance.

The guy looked surprised, more than being embarrassed, and he panicked a little when he had no money in any of his pocket he searched for. The idea of making a quick trip back to his apartment just for some coins annoyed him as he grumbled softly.

For whatever reason, Jibeom found the guy’s behavior amusing and he tried to be subtle as he laughed. Well, he could relate since he experienced such situation once before and maybe this was what it felt back then when someone helped him out for the same reason. Jibeom walked back to his laundry basket and called out for the guy as he offered his detergent.

“You can use mine if you want…” and Jibeom waited patiently as the guy thought to himself, hesitated to take an offer from a stranger who he barely knew for the past few minutes. But on the other hand, he would gladly offer something in return, perhaps a can of coffee from the vending machine.

“Is it okay…?” The guy had the courtesy to ask again and Jibeom offered the detergent for the second time with a slow nod and a soft smile on his face.

“It’s either you run your way back to get some coins or you take this offer. It’s your choice.” Jibeom shrugged absentmindedly, the smile was still evident and the guy gladly took the detergent without asking any further.

“Is a coffee sounds nice to return your favor?” Jibeom saw a smile slowly curved at the guy’s lips as his expression softened and Jibeom looked downwards, didn’t mean to see the smile that seemed too fond since they met for the first time.

“I’m up for that offer, thank you.” Jibeom spared a glance at the guy as he walked back to his forgotten laundry and started filling the machine. They took their own time, making sure to do their laundry properly as the white noises filled in the spaces in between. It was comfortable more than it should be and Jibeom wondered why.

Life was meant for building bridges, to be on good terms with everyone. At least, that was what Jibeom had been taught since he was a child. So, when the guy walked towards Jibeom to return back the detergent to its rightful owner and express his appreciation, Jibeom took the first step in getting to know the guy better.

“I’m Jibeom by the way.”

Hearing the introduction, the guy smiled. Jibeom didn’t expect much because expectation often led to disappointment, so he let it flowed naturally. If the guy was meant to be something in his life, Jibeom gladly welcomed him. But if they were only meant to be like that kind of people who shared their Sunday morning at a laundromat, he would be fine with it too.

“Jaehyun. Bong Jaehyun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what happened and tbvh I really want to continue this, but half of me said that I should just end it here, well let's see if the inspiration suddenly comes and voila, chap.2~ maybe it can be from the jaehyun's pov hmmm maybe maybe idk yet
> 
> (I LOVE BONGBEOM MAN THESE TWO ARE JUST CUTE, AS CUTE DONGCHAN I'M CRYING I KEEP SHIPPING EVERYONE WITH EVERYONE WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME SOS)


	2. that Sunday morning brings me back to you

The Sunday was a bit monotonous compared to the previous Sunday Jaehyun had. The blue sky ought to be in a constant grey while the sun was nowhere to be seen. There were clouds all over his head and it drizzled for a few times that day which he found pleasant compared to the busy week he had.

Jaehyun wondered when he started to notice the changes on every Sunday he had. Counting the days in a week just to have whatever reason for him to be at the laundromat on a Sunday morning sounded weird, even to himself. What could have been for it to happen? Maybe it was that Sunday morning that brought him there? Maybe it was Jibeom? No one knew.

Speaking of Jibeom, Jaehyun had been at the laundromat for half an hour, partly waiting for his laundry to be done, partly waiting for the guy. To say that he missed Jibeom would be strange considered that they didn’t knew much about each other. The last time they’ve talked was that Sunday where Jibeom let him used the detergent and they haven’t been talking since then.

It might be that they went to the laundromat at different times of day and Jaehyun was a bit disappointed since it was the only way for him to possibly have any interaction with Jibeom. And it started from then on, how Jaehyun tried to keep every trace of Jibeom he had on his clothes by keeping it in the closet, untouched and unused. It was very unusual for Jaehyun to act this way, he didn’t know what happened to him since.

Life was so weird to begin with. It just picked out a random human Jaehyun have never met and it went like, “This one, I give you this person and the rest is up to you.” Jaehyun knew too well that life was supposed to be full of surprises, but this time, it caught him with much surprise when Jaehyun, himself, wanted something more with Jibeom than just being the regulars who spend their Sunday morning doing laundry.

But, thank goodness he wore his black pullover that still had the scent of Jibeom’s detergent from that Sunday. Jaehyun even considered buying the same brand with the same scent just to have that constant form of Jibeom’s existence. It was weird, wasn’t it? No, it was creepy. Jaehyun shook his head from all the unusual thoughts he had when a familiar voice stopped him.

“What are you doing?”

Jaehyun paused for a moment, eyes went bigger in sizes as he turned to find Jibeom standing near him with his laundry basket at his hands.

“No, I was just…” Jaehyun dismissed the remaining sentence with his hand which made Jibeom more curious than ever. But before Jibeom could ask any further, Jaehyun changed the topic as fast as he could, it was unnoticeable. “Haven’t been seeing you around these past few weeks.”

Jibeom chuckled a little before he proceeded on filling the empty machine with his laundry. “I have badminton practice with a friend now every Sunday morning, so I do my laundry usually after that. Today, it just happened to not have one.” Jaehyun noticed the look Jibeom gave him. It was soft and a bit personal to which Jaehyun had questions flooding inside of his head.

Jaehyun realized he might not get the chance to spend with Jibeom anymore after this. It was now or never, so he asked. “You remember my offer? To get you coffee for letting me use your detergent? Would you like to have one now while we wait?”

“Oh, how did you know? I mean, I didn’t get to have my coffee before I came here.” Jibeom looked a bit surprised, it seemed to be that Jaehyun was reading his mind. But no, Jaehyun didn’t have that ability. He just remembered the offer he promised on that Sunday, or maybe Jibeom was easy to read, or it could be both.

“Well, I made the promise, didn’t I?” and Jaehyun shrugged nonchalantly. 

Jibeom smiled in return, which had Jaehyun confused there for a second. Was Jibeom smiling because he will get his coffee or because Jaehyun remembered the offer he promised few weeks back? Which given the situation they were in, where they were a complete stranger to one another, the offer could have just been simply forgotten.

But Jaehyun decided to not dwell on it too much since Jibeom was already here, in front of him, waiting for his coffee. So, when Jibeom had started the machine and organized his things, Jaehyun gestured him to go to the vending machine near the entrance of the laundromat.

They walked side by side, making the short trip for the canned coffees while exchanging hellos and smiles with the other regulars along the way. It was pretty normal that way, but it was certainly not normal for Jaehyun to feel his heart skip a beat, especially when Jibeom leaned closer to him as they both looked at the vending machine.

“Huh?” Jibeom sounded a bit disappointed when he found his favorite coffee flavor was out of stock. “Well, I go with this then.” And he pointed the one he wanted at Jaehyun with that happy smile on his face. How could Jaehyun possibly looked pass that smile? Was it one of Jibeom’s normal smile or was it exclusively for him? It was tiring to ask such questions inside of his head, so Jaehyun just dismissed like he usually did.

After they got the coffee they wanted, they settled on the rows of stools outside of the laundromat. It was quiet then, too quiet for comfort and Jaehyun tried to find any possible topic for him to start a conversation. He could’ve asked Jibeom about the badminton practice he had, yeah – that sounded like a good idea. Maybe, they could exchange phone numbers after that, yeah, Jaehyun wanted that.

But Jibeom was fast enough to interrupt the question Jaehyun wanted to ask.

“You smell like me.”

Jibeom realized how unexpected it was for him to say that, but it was too late before he could take it back. What he was thinking at that moment just slipped out of his mouth and he was ready to make a run away from the embarrassment. But, he paused for a moment when he found the look on Jaehyun’s face.

The silence between them filled with Jibeom’s laughter before it could go any awkward and it brought Jaehyun back from the shock.

“That was weird, so weird.” And Jaehyun pushed Jibeom away after that, trying to hide his visible blushed cheeks from being noticed. Jibeom was close to fall down from the stool he was sitting on, but he managed to get a grip on Jaehyun’s arm to balance himself. 

Seeing Jibeom laughing was something Jaehyun thought he could get used to. Besides, Jaehyun didn’t really mind if they both were weird; being completely weird together was probably the best thing ever.

“But is it weird to you if I ask for your number?” Jaehyun continued but he wasn’t ready when Jibeom unexpectedly stopped laughing to look at him, careful and a bit serious. At the back of his head, Jaehyun thought he had say something wrong or maybe it was too fast for them to exchange numbers. He was ready to accept the consequences if Jibeom said otherwise, but he tried to not smile too much when Jibeom slowly nodded and brought out his phone.

“Yeah, it was weird; asking for number out of nowhere was definitely weird, nothing can top that.” But the obvious glow on Jibeom’s face was a complete contrast to what he just said. And when Jibeom looked at Jaehyun with that familiar smile on his face, this time Jaehyun knew it was meant for him.

As they exchanged their phone numbers, Jaehyun noticed the sun tried to peek out from the amount of clouds above their heads. How cliché it was when its first ray landed softly on Jibeom’s face. Yeah, Sunday morning couldn’t get any better than this and Jaehyun liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeay bongbeom~!! I love this couple ;;;;; and I like seeing them together ;;;;; and yes, I wanted to write the 2nd chapter to this and from jaehyun's pov, so voila~ I hope you guys enjoy reading this, it was short, but I hope it's enough somehow... oh and of course, I was listening to sunday morning by maroon 5 as I wrote this haha obvious wasn't it X) anyway have a good day everyone~ (I really wanna write fluff!dongchan cries I miss dongchan T^T)


End file.
